Failziska
by Batty Rose
Summary: Franziska von Karma is perfect in every way... well, almost. There is one thing she isn't so perfect at.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or its characters. I can't afford them.**

* * *

Never had Franziska wanted to whip someone so hard as she did Miles Edgeworth, the man who stalled her perfect case. She, in fact, wanted to whip him so much that she pictured him as she whipped poor Detective Dick Gumshoe over and over again... and loved every second of it. Whenever she whipped the unfortunate detective, she pictured Miles Edgeworth's perfect face, his perfect lips curled into a smile as he said, "That's it, Franziska. Whip me harder. I've been a bad boy."

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW, SIR!" Gumshoe's scream brought Franziska back into reality. She had been so caught up in fantasy, she hadn't realized she had whipped Detective Gumshoe's trench coat into tiny pieces and had started on his shirt. She finally stayed her hand.

"Did you learn your lesson, Scruffy?" she asked fiercely.

"Y-yes, Sir! I mean, Ma'am! But what exactly did I do?" Detective Gumshoe replied. For this, he was whipped again. "Ow!"

"You know what you did!" Franziska demanded. She couldn't think of what he did, either, but Franziska was too perfect to punish someone wrongly. She was sure the foolish oaf in front of her did something to deserve the punishment. Gumshoe whimpered.

"But that was a new trench coat..." he sniveled. For that, he got another whipping. "Ow! I mean, yes, Sir! Of course I know what I did! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" And the detective ran off before Franziska could finish unleashing the fury that had been swelling inside her. Foolish fool.

"Tsk, tsk," a voice chided. Franziska blushed with fury and turned around. There was Miles Edgeworth, the cause of all her anger... and all her lust.

"What do _you_ want, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked fiercely, ready to strike the prosecutor down with her whip.

"Well, I wanted you to take a case for me, but since you don't seem to possess your usual mental faculties, I believe I should come back later," Edgeworth replied and turned around. Franziska whipped the ground in front of her.

"What do you mean, Miles Edgeworth? I am perfect in every way!"

"And yet you whipped Detective Gumshoe harder than ever before, even though he's done the best work he ever has today," Edgeworth answered. His back was still turned to Franziska, but she knew he was wagging his index finger in that annoying, luscious way he always did.

"You haven't been around. He screwed up!" Franziska insisted.

"Really?" Edgeworth turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What did he do, exactly?"

"He...he..." Franziska fumbled. Edgeworth "tsk"ed, earning a glare from the perfect prosecutor.

"Face it. You can't come up with anything because he didn't _do_ anything to deserve your actions," Edgeworth said, with that smirk of his that made Franziska want to whip his face off and kiss him at the same time.

"..." Franziska harshened her glare.

"Well, then. Thank you for proving my point. I'll be going now." Edgeworth turned around to walk away again. Franziska launched herself at him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Miles Edgeworth! You know even with this hiccup, I'm the best prosecutor in the office!"

"... I suppose..." The fool didn't have any conviction behind that statement whatsoever! How infuriating! "Does that mean you're admitting to not being perfect?"

"Don't be absurd, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska shouted. She would've whipped him had she not been clinging to his bicep...his perfect bicep. It occurred to her that maybe Edgeworth was the one who was perfect...bah, that was such a ridiculous notion! "I will accept your case on one condition!" Edgeworth looked down at Franziska, meeting her eyes.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Franziska couldn't help herself. She got on her tiptoes and closed the distance between his lips and hers, landing a kiss on that perfect, pale face. The perfect prosecutor blushed deeply, her eyes closed, enjoying every moment of her attachment to who she considered to be her whole. Edgeworth, on the other hand, had a mixture of horror and disgust on his face as he desperately tried to pull away from Franziska, who eventually did stop and look at the man with stars in her eyes.

"Go out with me," Franziska replied, her tone pleading. The expression of disgust and horror never left Edgeworth's face as he gaped at Franziska. After a few moments of silence, Franziska added, heart pounding in her chest, "Well?"

"Well?" Edgeworth spat. "What is wrong with you?" Franziska glared at Edgeworth.

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you...You're practically my sister! We lived under the same roof for years!" Edgeworth shouted, uncharacteristically uncomposed. "Th-that kiss...Incestuous!"

"Oh, please, Miles Edgeworth, there's no need to be so dramatic. We never were brother/sister. And the fact that we lived under the same roof for so long is why I've fallen so completely for you," Franziska explained. Edgeworth used this opportunity to take a deep breath and try to compose himself, though Franziska could see that his face was still far more pale than usual, and there was still fear in the man's eyes.

"Thank you for...offering, but I'm afraid I must find someone else to take this case," Edgeworth said hurriedly before running off even quicker than Gumshoe had.

"Yes, you may run now, Miles Edgeworth, but I will find a way to make you love me the same way I love you. After all, a Von Karma is perfect in every way," Franziska promised as she went back to investigating her case.

_Fin_


End file.
